Xicshagoni
Xicshagoni is a powerful ancient sorcerer. After growing into a threat to the Council of Pixies, who raised him until that point, a mutual betrayal led to the gorgon turning countless victims into stone statues for a collection. Three centuries upon being imprisoned in a dungeon by centaurs, he was unintentionally freed. His familiar is Pazuzu. "Xicshagoni" is a title given to him by pixies who resented him. It is essentially a slur in pixie tongue and would roughly translate to "monstrous gorgon", although it has a far more insulting emphasis. While loathing that title, Xicsha is reclaiming it as his name. His birth name can only be pronounced in snake tongue and is untranslatable. Abilities *'Stone Gaze': A curse that will turn objects and living beings into stone. It can not be dispelled by anyone but Xicshagoni himself. If a living being loses a part of their body while being turned into stone, it will not be restored if the curse is undone. If a statue is broken, the curse will not be possible to be undone, and therefore results in the cursed one's death. *'Paralysis': A temporary spell that will make others frozen in place, unable to move or talk, as if turned into stone, while fully being aware of their senses. Unlike his stone gaze, it will wear off without Xicshagoni's interference and cause no further harm. Can also be dispelled. *'Hydra': The ability to have body parts regrow when cut off (with the exception of Xicshagoni's own head). If one of the snakes attached to his head has its own cut off, the base of the torn flesh will split and regrow with an additional head. *'Venom Oath': Unique curses inherited by each individual snake. While all of the snakes are venomous by nature, many of them are able to infect an enemy with an unique curse when sinking their teeth into their veins. The effects of each bite varies, can only be used once and can be dispelled if the right mage is around. Once a snake has used it's oath, it will be cut off to make room in order for a possible new 'resource'. Trivia *Does not require much food and will rather feed his snakes to receive nutrition. Just like other types of snakes, Xicshagoni will turn to cannibalize other snakes if the opportunity arises. In dire situations, he can cut off one of his hairs and cannibalize it, given that they will regrow. **He had to adjust to a more vegetarian diet, living with his room mates. Surprisingly, he has grown extremely fond of fruits and vegetables, and frequently tries out new vegetarian dishes. *Xicsha is cold-blooded. His physical abilities are at its peak at high temperatures and at its low during freezing degrees. Used to hibernate during winter before coming to Almaria. He will not sweat. *Typically sleeps in his gorgon form. Either found on ceiling beams or as a snake pile in beds. *Capable of writing in braille. Learned this skill in order to be able to write for Calvin. *Some confirmed names of his snakes are Agrimony, Ronald (named by Calvin), Parsley, Tarragon and Basil. *Each snake gets a birthday party hat when they have their growing day. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters